The use of information management products has become widespread. For example, numerous products, both hardware and software based, contain address books or other similar lists that allow the user to keep names, telephone numbers, e-mail addresses, bookmarks, and other personal contact information. However, these products do not all currently exist on the same network, nor are they all web-enabled. Therefore, a problem arises when a user that uses some, or all, of those products for various purposes, has no easy way of synchronizing and accessing the lists.
Unfortunately, although each product, alone, may be quite useful, it becomes difficult and cumbersome for the user to manage multiple lists of information on different products. For example, a user may have a computer software program at work that contains an address and phone number list. That same user may also have address and phone number software on a different computer, such as a home computer. If it is not possible to network these two computers together, a user is faced with the cumbersome and difficult task of managing both lists separately. Although some attempts have been made to provide portable devices that can store information for a user, such as a personal digital assistant, the management of the personal digital assistant and the various other devices that a user may own still, at times, becomes difficult.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for a system and method for managing a plurality of local lists that overcomes the problems and limitations of the prior art.